His Suicide
by Livia-Leanne
Summary: Pyro given the cure by the X-Men and separated from his beloved fire falls into depression and seeks to end his pain. The hurt from being betrayed by the X-men and left by his adopted family is too much for him. This story has two endings one sad, one happy as i'm a sucker for a happy ending!


**Unfortunately I do not own the X-men . Gambit would have been in every film if I was in charge! Alternate (happy) ending and potential for a sequel at the end if you like the sad end please feel free not to read on I'm new to uploading stories on here so comments would be appreciated. This was done in one day so it's probably not a high standard piece but I felt inspired!**

**His Suicide.**

He was supposed to feel grateful and could hear the whispers in the hall the names spoken behind his back. Grateful that the mighty Xmen had saved the traitors life. Grateful that he wasn't rotting in a high security prison.

The whispers continued as he walked slowly zombie like down the halls of his old home. His reputation still enough for them to move aside all of them still wary enough of him to keep their distance.

After the disaster at Alcertraz he had been picked up still unconscious where his former best friend had left him. Magneto being cured and the Brotherhood destroyed he would have died of his wounds or been picked up by the government soldiers and killed for his crimes. The Xmen had taken him with them and the government had given him a pardon, house arrest with the Xmen for 2 years and then his freedom. This being given only in exchange for his powers.

His former best friends and teachers had injected him with the poison know as the cure before he regained consciousness. He had been given no choice as to his own fate and was condemned to a cold empty life, he would have chosen death before life without his precious fire.

They were all worried about his sanity, he was under constant surveillance. He supposed he couldn't blame them after he had regained consciousness he had known instantly what the bastards had done to him. He had lashed out and screamed like a wild animal striking anyone or anything that got too close. When finally Logan had pinned him down restraining him. Half the mansion could hear him screaming in pain and betrayal "you should have killed me instead, why didn't you kill me" He had lost it all, his powers his adopted family and his love. He had sliced his wrists open several times now always being caught and "saved" by Bobby or Logan.

The fire no longer spoke to him he could no longer feel the burn through his veins. His body heat always extremely high had plummeted and his body nearly tore itself apart with his shivering. He was always cold no matter the temperature or the clothing he wore. He no longer spoke or acknowledged anyone even the councillors they sent to him. No voice was welcome no voice could be as sweet as his beloved fire. He passed his days sat staring at the wall in his and Bobby's room or aimlessly wandering the halls and grounds of the institute a dead look in his eyes.

Bobby felt guilty he had no idea the effect the cure would have on John. That the news of Magneto and Mystique would destroy him. That in taking away his powers he had killed his best friend. Logan, Storm and Rogue felt the same way he knew and they all made an effort to bring John back to them. How could any of them know what they had taken from him.

John was sitting under one of the large trees that dominated the grounds of the institute remembering his past when the fire had first chosen him for its master.

He was ten years old sitting at the kitchen table with a Mother who hated him waiting for his drunken excuse for a Father to return home. The door bust open suddenly hitting the wall behind it with enough force to drive the handle straight through, leaving an ugly hole on a previously pristine space. He was drunk again and had obviously been in a fight if the bruises on his face and torn clothes were any indication. He stormed over to the table housing his wife and child and began screaming obscenities at his Mother. When she dared to stand up to him she was met with a fist to her face sending her sprawling onto the floor. The pathetic cowered that his Father was began punching her and kicking her even as she screamed and begged for mercy. Until him desperate for his Mother's love and approval stood between them his tiny ten year old arms outstretched to protect her from anymore harm. He could still remember every hit every word his Father said as he tried to beat him to death calling him worthless, pathetic, weak, a disappointment as he was thrown towards the burning fireplace. He landed inches from it and could still remember the heat at his back scorching through his thin shirt. He remembered hating his Father at that moment wishing desperately that he could hurt him the way he had hurt them. That was when he heard a soft voice singing sadly in his head "my poor darling boy what have they done to you. There, there sweetheart let me help you. Summon me and I will protect you". He could feel heat consuming him as his Father approached, he no longer felt his injuries and the fire at his back no longer burned. He raised his hand to try and ward off his Father when the fire from the hearth swept over his body and unleashed its fury on his Father, he was dead in an instant his ashy corpse falling in front of him. Then he all he could hear was his Mothers terrified screams, She was looking at him in horror. "You monster, evil demon what did you do" it didn't take her long to find the kitchen knives and advance on her poor cowering son. Again the fire sung in its soothing tone "Let me protect you darling boy I will not harm you". He screamed as his Mother plunged the knife into his ribs and again his arm shot out in defence, this time the fire swirled around him in a vortex a deadly beauty consuming both his Mother and him in flames. His Mother was turned to ash and he remained unscathed within the inferno. He remembered seeing a face in the flames it drew closer to him as he stared. It kissed him gently on his brow. He woke up in hospital his parents dead and his childhood home destroyed. The emergency services couldn't figure out how he had survived the inferno with no burns or smoke inhalation only a cauterised stab wound on his ribs. He never told just kept the secret to himself. He was never alone again even as he fled from the hospital and lived on the streets he had the fire singing its soothing song in his head. Protecting him, loving him, guarding him. He soon learned that he couldn't create the fire himself so took to carrying a lighter with him so he would never be without his guardian in physical form if he needed her.

Every day the voice had been the Guardian he had always wanted encouraging him, whispering words of comfort and love and now it was gone he was alone empty and unloved. He was as weak and vulnerable as he had been as a child, surrounded by enemies. Powerful mutants who disliked and distrusted him. Nowhere was safe and he couldn't escape. Every time he looked up there was another of his captors watching him trying to talk to him reminding him of their shared past. He hated them all they took his power from him, they condemned him to this existence they should have killed him it would have been kinder.

He had learned a lot being with Magneto and Mystique they adopted him, loved him, taught him all they could in the time they were together. Erik had even brought him to live with his other children Pietro and Wanda. He had treated him as his own and for once in his life he had a family, he even had a trusted brother and the beginnings of true love with Wanda. They had showed him that some ideas took months and months of planning. He had learned to temper his actions to think before he acted, they had taught him patients. He had been biding his time for six months now was the time to act.

No words had passed his lips since his screaming fit when he first awoke. However he went about every day doing what was expected of him. He attended meals, sat with acquaintances in the common room, went to all his classes took notes and did homework. His plan was working. They thought he was finally adjusting to life without his beautiful fire, he wasn't watched as closely and six months after the cure had been administered he slipped away unnoticed. His first stop was the expansive garage at the xavior mansion where he picked up as much gasoline and oil as he could carry. He then walked out into the woodland than flanked one side of the institute, he had begun building his project there. The staff at the institute had been glad to see he was taking an interest in something although they had no idea what it was and he never told them. No-one noticed how his wooden creation had been built with weak dead wood or thought the shape with its large holes around the bottom was strange. They naively thought it was an outlet for his tortured mind a sculpture with no purpose other than to express his turmoil. He was a master of fire and although he had lost control of his element he still knew how to get the hottest heat how to get something to light quickly and burn fiercely. Pouring all the flammable liquid he had into the space under the wooden platform he covered it in dried leaves. Then he climbed to the top of his creation. Now revealed to be an old fashioned pyre, the type they used for burning witches for hundreds of years.

He had been through several rebirths in his young life. First as a small unloved and abused child (St John Allerdyce) a school friend (John Allerdyce) and a God among insects (Pyro). He was none of those now although he supposed he was back where it began as St John Allerdyce, however he would leave this world as he was supposed to, as Pyro and flames would be his destruction.

He pulled out the matches from his pocket watched the sparks flare as he stuck it. He passed his hand over the small flame and felt the sharp sting as it burned, this caused him to gasp, he had never been burned before never felt the painful heat as his skin boiled. He supposed his victims were lucky he had always been so angry that the heat was hot enough to kill instantly they never felt the pain of burning. He would. Without his control the flames would kill him but it would not be quick he would feel the fire consuming his flesh inch by inch he would die in agony and pain. Part of him was glad. He dropped the match and the flammable liquid and leaves caught fire. The fire spread from section to section until he was surrounded by a tall wall of blazing orange. John felt himself come alive, for one last time he was Pyro, how many times had he surrounded himself in an inferno identical to this. He spread out his arms and threw back his head in ecstasy. That was how they found him Bobby, Rogue and Kitty staring in awe and horror at the sight before them. They almost believed he had his powers back until the bottom of his trousers caught light. "Kitty run and get help Logan, Storm anyone" Bobby bellowed as he tried to ice the bottom of the fire to halt the blaze. With one horrified look at the boy she fled back to the institute as commanded. Bobby's ice was having no effect on the fire it was burning too hot. John had finally noticed them though and was looking down, straight into his ex best friends eyes even as the fire began searing his flesh. "John please move" Rogue shrieked desperation in her voice. Bobby however was paralysed as John's eyes met his. Eyes that were lit by flames, he looked like John again life shining from his bright eyes. The dead blank face of a stranger melted into his familiar friends face and he found his lips quirking at the corners before the full horror of the situation reasserted itself. "John there's still time jump please" Bobby cried holding out his arms to beckon his friend to him. He could just make out John through the smoke and flame wall and saw him mouth the word "Pyro" before launching into maniacal laughing.

He could feel the flesh on his legs melting and all he could hear and feel was heat and agony this would be his suicide taken by the one thing he loved and loved him in return. The thing that had prevented his death numerous times would be the thing that caused it. There was poetic justice in that he thought. He could see his ex friends through the barrier and knew any help they got would be too late. He could hear the singing of his fire again it was weak but it was laughing pleased to be with her son once more. He threw back his head and laughed. The platform that supported him was old dead wood that he had chosen because it burned fast and with a final shudder it collapsed sending him into the furnace he had created. He felt his beloved fire kiss his brow and knew no more. Pyro was gone from the word. Bobby and Rogue the only witnesses broke down and cried knowing they were to blame they had taken away his fire and murdered their best friend. When Kitty arrived with Logan and Storm bringing a monsoon of rain with them it was too late St John Allerdyce, Pyro was gone.

**Alt Ending **

He pulled out the matches from his pocket watched the sparks flare as he stuck it. He passed his hand over the small flame and felt the sharp sting as it burned, this caused him to gasp, he had never been burned before never felt the painful heat as his skin boiled. He supposed his victims were lucky he had always been so angry that the heat was hot enough to kill instantly they never felt the pain of burning. He would. Without his control the flames would kill him but it would not be quick he would feel the fire consuming his flesh inch by inch he would die in agony and pain. Part of him was glad. He dropped the match and the flammable liquid and leaves caught fire. The fire spread from section to section until he was surrounded by a tall wall of blazing orange. John felt himself come alive, for one last time he was Pyro, how many times had he surrounded himself in an inferno identical to this. He spread out his arms and threw back his head in ecstasy. That was how they found him Bobby, Rogue and Kitty staring in awe and horror at the sight before them. They almost believed he had his powers back until they saw the heat making him turn read and sweat. He never felt the heat of the flames before and never sweated or turned red in its presence. "Kitty run and get help Logan, Storm anyone" Bobby bellowed as he tried to ice the bottom of the fire to halt the blaze. With one horrified look at the boy she fled back to the institute as commanded. Bobby's ice was having no effect on the fire it was burning too hot. John had finally noticed them though and was looking down, straight into his ex best friends eyes even as the fire began creeping closer. "John please move" Rogue shrieked desperation in her voice. Bobby however was paralysed as John's eyes met his. Eyes that were lit by flames, he looked like John again life shining from his bright eyes. The dead blank face of a stranger melted into his familiar friends face and he found his lips quirking at the corners before the full horror of the situation reasserted itself. "John there's still time jump please" Bobby cried holding out his arms to beckon his friend to him. He could just make out John through the smoke and flame wall and saw him mouth the word "Pyro" before launching into maniacal laughing.

Suddenly through his laughter he heard a singing it was weak and it seemed far away but it was there. His laughter stopped abruptly as he strained every part of his body to hear the voice he thought was gone forever. His body began to heat from the inside he felt warm for the first time in six months and his fingertips began to tingle. He had felt this before when his powers first manifested. "Darling boy I will never forsake you, dear darling boy let me save you". The voice was weak but if he could hear it, if it wasn't a delusion provided by his broken mind he might be able to get the fire back. The flames finally reached him and with an unholy cry he screamed out "STOP". The fire fluttered before retreating slightly the burns on his legs disappearing he couldn't stop the fire but it wouldn't burn its master. He saw a face in the flames and it moved slowly towards him and kissed his brow. He channelled everything he had into controlling the fire and after several heart stopping minutes it bent itself to his will retreating from the wood and twining itself around his body the flames kissing his skin in greeting.

Bobby and Rogue turned when they heard the sound of Logan, Storm and Kitty arriving all of them staring in awe at the vision before them. Pyro standing atop his Pyre his fire dancing joyfully around him as it seemed to kiss and nuzzle into him like a long lost pet.

Logan was the first to regain his senses "John how is that possible we cured you of your mutation". It was the wrong thing to say. Pyro remembering where he was and who was to blame for his misery and loneliness turned his beautiful flames on his enemies. He knew he had no chance with both Bobby and Storm able to extinguish his flames. Not to mention Logan's healing.

He was doing well he had taken out Storm and Rogue. He didn't want to hurt Kitty but Logan and Bobby were becoming a problem. He was distracted by Bobby and Logan seeing his chance launched himself at Pyro's vulnerable back, everything went in slow motion as Logan's assault was halted in mid air. Wolverine remembered this feeling but knew it wasn't possible he had seen him being injected with four syringes of the cure he could not have regained his powers in such a short time.

Everyone in the clearing held their breath as the master of magnetism himself levitated into view, they were even more shocked when Pyro upon seeing him threw himself into him and burst into loud uncontrollable sobbing. Erik raised his hand placing it on the back of Pyro's head bringing him closer to him and cradling him when he collapsed. Without breaking his hold on Pyro he released Wolverine and glared at all the X-men across from him. " You have chosen your side and have used that poison on your own kind you are traitors and when we meet again we will show you no mercy". He began to levitate away with an unconscious Pyro when Bobby spoke up. "Give us back John he's our friend he needs us his mind is unstable at the moment he needs to be with us".

"My son needs to be with me his Mother, Brother and Wanda. You stole his gift from him. You nearly destroyed him. I will kill you if you harm any of my family again". Then he was gone.

When Pyro woke up he was in a familiar bed with a familiar hand running through his hair. He looked up startled to see Wanda's beautiful face above him. He sat up swiftly and embraced her, her arms automatically locking tight around him. A throat cleared from the doorway and suddenly he was in his brothers embrace his silver hair all he could see. As Pietro pulled away Johns eyes met Mystiques unique blue form and yellow eyes in the doorway. He stumbled from the bed and threw himself into her protective arms tears beginning anew as his adopted Mother held him. He was aware of being in a group hug even his Father Erik himself entering the room and joining the reunion. He was happy and whole he had his beautiful powers and his loving family the events that led to their separation and reunion were all explained. Erik however looked troubled as he explained that he had asked for himself Mystique and Pyro to be cured by a mutant scientist. That he now owed a favour to someone Sinister.


End file.
